You are the best thing that's ever been mine
by Dancing around all alone
Summary: Songfic. Channy. Taylor Swift's song 'Mine'. Written in Sonny's P.O.V, Fluffy One-shot. (Old fanfiction, re-edited).


"**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables, left a small town and never looked back**."

Chad told me about how, For a while when he couldn't really get an acting job, Just before he became Mackenzie, He was a waiter in a restaurant in a small town, He never thought twice at taking the acting job – Never looked back.

"**I was a flight risk, with the fear of fallin', wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts."**

I thought about all that time I had wasted fighting with Chad, All that time I had wasted because I was afraid to fall in love, because it had never lasted for me in the past.

"**I say, "Can you believe it?" As we're lyin' on the couch, the moment, I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now."**

We lay on the couch in his dressing room, I was happy, he smelt good and his arms were warm around me, and his hand felt good around mine.

"Can you believe it?" I asked.

"What?" He smiled at me.

"That we're actually together." He laughed softly in response.

I can see our future together, -Yes, I can see it now.

"**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."**

I remember sitting by the lake on a park bench, He awkwardly put his arm around me for the first time. I kissed him then, He had made me a rebel. I had smiled at the thought. He was the best thing that had ever been mine.

"**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together and there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded, You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes."**

We've had taken on the world together, we do everything together.

He had a drawer in his house, filled with things I'd left behind there on my many visits. He'd kept them all safe, - Every bracelet, every jacket, even packets of gum that had fallen out of my pocket. They were all kept in the bottom drawer of his dresser. I told him everything about me and he promised to never leave me like my dad had.

"**But we got bills to pay. We've got nothin' figured out. When it was hard to take Yes, yes, this is what I thought about: Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine."**

He wanted to move in together, but we'd have bills to pay! I mean we have nothing figured out! When it was all too much for me to handle, I thought about that time by the water, his arm around me, the kiss. It was going to be okay.

"**Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."**

He took me to the place where we had shared our first kiss, the place where he had put his arm around me for the first time. The city lights shone on the lake. We were here to celebrate moving in together. I was starting to believe in a future for the first time, and I knew he saw it in me. He really had made a rebel out of me! He truly was the best thing that's ever been mine.

"**And I remember that fight, two-thirty A.M 'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street. Braced myself for the goodbye, 'cause that's all I've ever known. Then, you took me by surprise You said, "I'll never leave you alone." You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now And I can see it. I can see it now."**

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him. It was two-thirty in the morning. I ran out – He followed me. To tell me "it's over," I expected. That's how it always ends. – That's all I've ever known. But he took me by surprise. He said, "I'll never leave you alone." He told me about how he felt sitting by the lake. He'd fallen in love with me. I can see it. I can see our future. – Yes, I can see it now.


End file.
